Being Warren
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Myrtle Warren is a first year at Hogwarts, and she gets the attention from her family name, but it is more than she thinks she can live up to. AU!Pureblood. Warnings: bullying, prejudice


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 916

Title: Being Warren

Note: PurebloodAU! Myrtle Warren as a Pureblood

Warnings: bullying, prejudice

Beta: DobbyRocksSocks

* * *

Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Care of Magical Creatures: Kelpie- write about a first-year at any magical school

Olivanders: Write about a Ravenclaw

* * *

Hogwarts

Assignment 6: Notable Witches & Wizards: Notable Muggle Borns- Myrtle Warren/Moaning Myrtle- Task #3: Write a Pureblood!AU for one for the following Muggle Born characters.

Yearly:

Prompt 151 [Theme] Jealousy

* * *

While it was clear that being a Pureblood had its benefits, none of those were currently on Myrtle's mind as she got called to the Sorting Hat. All she knew was that one of her parents would be disappointed by the sorting ceremony.

Her mother had been a Hufflepuff, and insisted that those qualities were ones that any witch should process. Her father, on the other hand, had been Ravenclaw, and he had shown her the value of knowledge and wisdom. Everybody with a Wizarding legacy had wanted to be her friend, even a strange boy, with vacant eyes and an evil looking grin. His name was Tom Riddle, and she had just watched him be sorted into Slytherin house.

"Ah, Warren," the Hat said as it was placed on her head.

"Indeed," she muttered under her breath.

"I wonder why it seems that you are conflicted," he asked.

"I know I will disappoint one of my parents," she replied.

"You can only be in one you know, I'm sure they will understand that the best choice for you is RAVENCLAW!" The hat yelled out the last part, and the Ravenclaw table clapped, as well as Tom, who kept his eyes on her as she sat down.

She grabbed some fruit salad, not feeling like a heavy meal. Her mother would take this harder, she believed. Her mother was gentle and kind, and easily upset. She spotted some pomegranate seeds, and proceeded to pick them out of the salad. Myrtle couldn't stand the taste of them, and she wanted them all out of her fruit salad.

Despite being Pureblood, she got teased. Of course she did, she wore big round glasses that made her eyes look too large for her face. This earned her the nickname _Bug eyes_ from Olive Hornby, a Slytherin girl two years her senior.

Tom Riddle decided to stand up for her, making her feel special for once. She knew he only cared for image, but somehow the gesture of someone looking out for her made her overlook the fact that she was being used. She often wished her family name wasn't such an important subject. Many of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws alike flocked to her like sheep, until they realised she had absolutely zero leadership skills.

"Hey, Myrtle," Tom said, sitting down next to her at the table. It was clear he was used to the curious stares.

"Tom," she replied, looking up from the salad she was picking apart.

"I think we should be friends," the Slytherin said. It was clear he had never said that before, the words sounded strange from his mouth.

"Sure, does this mean you will help me with Olive?" She asked, rolling her eyes as she said the name.

"I think that is inherent in a friendship clause," Tom replied. She wanted to laugh, he sounded like a robot.

"I think you need help making friends," she muttered softly.

"I wouldn't be mean, it's not like they are lining up to be friends with you either, I have natural charm," Tom said. His eyes held a glint.

"Well, I'm a Pureblood," she said in response. The implications were clear. Tom's face went red with a sudden fury. He lost control and her fruit salad went flying across the room.

"Those that dare to defy me never last long," he said angrily.

"Merlin, I was only teasing, I don't care for status," she replied.

"Yet I do, so here I am," Tom replied, his anger not quite gone from his eyes.

"I wish I were you," she said suddenly with a wistful look in her eyes.

"An orphan with no family and Mudblood father?" he spat.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know," she replied. "Well, maybe just a regular Muggleborn, the pressure is insane with me being a Warren witch."

The two were walking to class when they were confronted with Olive Horby and her gang.

"Oh look, its Bug Eyes and her new sidekick Short Stuff," she said and her friends giggled hysterically. It was clear she didn't see either of them as a threat.

"Back off, Hornby," Tom said. She ignored him, throwing a hex at Myrtle, knocking her to the ground and breaking her glasses.

"Or what?" she asked. Before he could reply, he was overcome with fury and she went flying into the air without him saying a word, knocking her into the wall behind her.

Without her, the rest of the gang scattered and as she got to her feet she didn't say anything until she was far away, then she muttered "freaks," under her breath.

"Myrtle?" Tom asked. "Are you okay?"

He pulled her to her feet.

"_Reparo!" _She replied, pointing her wand at her glasses. "I can't wait until my father let's me go for the corrective eye surgery so I don't need these stupid glasses anymore," she muttered.

Her hands were scraped from the gravel floor.

"Why would you want to change that?" He asked, seeming to be genuinely curious.

"I hate being different," she said slowly.

"I can understand that, but glasses isn't really such a big deal," he replied, thoughtlessly.

"You wouldn't understand," she said. Her sage green eyes were shining with unshed tears, and she rubbed her nose on her sleeve, and placed her glasses back onto her face.

"You shouldn't listen to their web of lies, Myrtle," he said in a strangely supportive voice. He patted her shoulder in an awkward display of affection.


End file.
